wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] Lol Lol, thanks for correcting Ice Oni, it is waaaay to early in the day for me. xD Katherine Deathpants 16:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Emerging pattern? As you may have noticed, I am slowly trying every snack on every pet. And with six different pets (seven pets, two are wraith), it is quite time consuming. Sorry I have not been as diligent on the spider, but after getting the card I lost interest. In any event, with the work on the Satyr and Wraith, I believe I see an emerging pattern, which is, all Loved snacks are in the same school (no mystery there), and, can be crafted. This might be the single best part of picking up crafting. What we need is some reporting from other schools. AngusFiredust 19:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thunder Colossus? I got attack by this. LOL Wow what a major goof up on my part! I forgot to mention in my previous topic about my theory that "all 'loved' snacks can be crafted" only applies to LEVEL 48 PETS! Sorry! The death bat is almost all done; I must say, it is quite time consuming to keep detailed notes, I have to use Wizard101, a word processsor, and this website. For instance, I like to make the price in the Bazaar is lower than the vendor, because often it is NOT! I trained every snack recipe (on both accounts too) and I just can't remember them all; that's wikia comes in, and that's why I like to help, its a great resource. I will check out the popsicle. AngusFiredust 23:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Snacks Tried the Popsicle on the Satyr and Square Root on Spider, updated wikia accordingly. Inferno Hound I just researched Inferno Hound for over an hour. I know quite a few people who would like to get one, but i cant find any stats. I also can't find anyone with an Inferno Hound. I was wondering if you could plz try to find out the stats of the Inferno Hound. -- 16:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner Best we have so far Our page Inferno Hound is the best we have so far, someone would have to go research the pet in game or hatch one themselves, I've tried without success. ErinEmeraldflame 16:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Stats for Hybrids are problematic. Only 1st generation pets have standardized stats. They could be all over the place depending on the specific Hatch - even just between Orthrus and Helephant. Miguel Wildthorn 02:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another concern Erin.. Enemy Hooligan is not in the Hyde Park creature list. I would add it but i can't for two reasons. reason one is because the section says not to add text directly to that category and second reason is i don't know how to add it so.. is it possible for you too add Hooligan to the Hyde Park creature list? because they are in there... Re11ding 20:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) once again i had to edit because i forgot my signature Your welcome! This is a geat site, I just want all the info to be correct! glad to be of assistance! Re11ding 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (dang it! is there anything i can set so i automatically place my signature on talk pages? i keep forgetting!) Great info on pet snacks! I will try your theories out on the Sturdy Dragon see how it works; but it does look promising. I missed all the Mega-Snack Pack items on any pet and they will stay untested. IMO if there is any one Crown item to get, it would be the Phosphorescent Maul at level 25; each of my three kids will get one, two already do, wanted to see what the best October gift card is, too bad can't get Dragonblade until December. Last night got two Queen Spiders from Yeva but no hat. I was thinking I was pushing my Balance friend to the limit, so decided to go for her Balance coat from Malistaire, and wouldn't you know it, got the hat from Gravelbeard. Now what to do with the 40 leftover enchanted Poison cards, two and the spider was dead. I forgot that my Balance friend can dispatch it pretty quick. I was trying PunkyMax's dispel trick but I gave up when the boss would put it on the spider or the spider on the boss; who gets it then? AngusFiredust 13:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A missing treasure card Hello again Erin! it appears we have another missing object in the list of treasure cards category. Actually i don't think the card is even added to the site either! Could you check for me? The treasure card is Mutate Magma Man Re11ding 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. Mutate Magma Man Treasure Card page has been created. i do not know who drops it though but i filled out everything else. mind adding it to the treasure card list? oh and btw, Mutate Magma Man cards are always at the bazaar. usually there's always a 100 of them there. Re11ding 15:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Snack Guide Thanks for the heads up on the snack guide. It's awesome by the way. Ninstroyer Snack Table Thanks, great job! I suppose that Pet template could be modified a bit now - just to show what class/school does it like (for example Meals/Death in case of Brown Spider). One thing bother me - according to my notes Brown Spider (death) likes Chocolate Cake, but doesn't like Chocolate Donut - both those snacks are Death and Desserts. I'll check it once more time to be sure. Ian Owlwhisper 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Messed up link I was looking at pet hybrids today, and I found myself on the Basilisk page. I clicked on the link to the Creeper pet, but instead of going to the pet page, it was a page about the monster in Kensington Park. since i do not know how to edit links yet, I was wondering if you could fix it. --Jeffrey Icehunter 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner A Simple Question I've seen Kraysys Astral Carsenet (sorry about spelling) in the game. I actually own it, from the bazaar. Trade, Auction, check! You erased what I'd put, although I knew it was tradeable and auctionable. I'd just like to tell you before putting the info back on. Leave a message on my talk page. Check the bazaar, you will see. 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The reason I never put the lines is because i'm not sure how, I'm pretty basic when it comes to templates. If you can tell me how I will edit the page. Thanks: 00:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Chillcloak NP! I actually went in game to go check the spelling. A new user,Wulfswift, gave me the heads up. Good catch on his/her part. I know I wouldn't have caught it. Nebrie 04:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) T -v- t I've been pouring over some grammar sites about proper use of a hyphen. Apparently, the hyphening in the game is inappropriate. So that means the rules are up in the air and we can do whatever we want. I've always look at a hyphen to mean one word but on the wiki we like to capitalize all words except for articles. (to, a, of, the) Consistency on our website is more important that what is in game as long as it maintains the spirit/heart of Wizard 101. Make it a capital T. Frost-Toed. Nebrie 16:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ice Colossus: Pip O'Plenty vs Pip Boost I think you should remove Pip Boost as Talent Slot 3 for Ice Colossus. A 1st generation pet will only have one or the other. Pip boost has been phased out, so isn't as relevant.Miguel Wildthorn 02:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC)